Onion strawberry!
by SSOTVDG
Summary: funny name huh? Pairing's: Kaname X Zero Aidou X Zero kaien cross X zero Rating: NC-17 M
1. how it practically started

A/N: This is my *first Vampire knights fan fiction (have written countless *yaoi fan fiction.) i looove vampire knights...er... i love the bishounen in VK. hehe~

ummm...a little introductory before i begin!

...Hallo! I'm mistress Rage. a yaoi lover for...*counts* 8 years! ^^ addicted at an early age (sobbing comes to a confession, but its more like slobbering then sobbing. hahaha~ *whipes drool*)

my specialty yaoi is shota! ^^ but i also do incest,BDSM,NC-17,NC-16,NC-15, lemon,citrus,lime,Mature,R,HYE,fluff, CRACK,crossover,metro,necrophiliacs,S&M,and many variations between the previously listed items.

hah, very weird name right? "Onion Strawberry!" Ah, before i forget, i am sorry for the broken English that might be used...hah, sorry.

Oh! this fanfic is kinda weird(?) you'll get why when you begin.

OHS! and another thing... you can add a review (specifically for this) if you know and love ITSUKI KANAME,im looking for a co writer for one of my recently developed stores using Hiyori Nakatani and Amano Kasumi... from the story (doujinshi/manga) Hoshigarimasen katsumade wa~

*bows* have at it, and please enjoy~!

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Pairing's: Kaname X Zero Aidou X Zero kaien cross X Zero

Rating: NC-17 (M)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACHTERS, ETC...(cause if i did it would of been a YAOI all the way! no chicks!)(...no offense to the ruka,shizuka and yuuki lovers...)

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

Zero had wanted a life, he was tired of spending his days locked up in his room, and patrolling alone. Since Yuuki had died almost six years ago, he was left to patrol alone, around the moon dorms he'd walk, getting heated glances and aroura's of hatred from the vampires in their classes. Multiple pairs of red eyes stared at him as he passed the windows of the large classroom that the vampires sat in. He'd rather be buried six feet deep, rather than patrol….. but he went on, walking with his hands buried to the wrist in his pockets. There were only a select few vampires he'd become...acquaintances with, and that was Aidou, who _befriended him_, and one who he had gotten to know very well, Kaname. He rounded the building again, getting many stares again, and a cute wave from Aidou, sitting next to Kname, who gave a smirk to the blonde, looking down at Zero, the same smirk plastered to his face. Zero turned his head away from the two in the window and kept walking, passing by quickly as he noticed the icy glares he received from the other vampires. He made his rounds, then headed home, which only took him an hour and a half- seeing as how he was distracted and tired. Once He arrived at his dorm, he promptly collapsed in his bed, falling fast asleep- ignoring his uncomfortable cloths.

_"Ah!...no!" Zero moaned, panting heavily as his orgasm hit him hard, his cum splattering on Kaname's chest. The handsome dark-haired vampire, within a few frantic thrusts, buried himself to the hilt inside of Zero, letting his cum shoot into smaller vampires ass. Kaname panted heavily, groaning as the last of his cum spurted out, the resonating effects of his ejaculation racking his body, making him shiver, before finally collapsing onto Zeros spent body. He chuckled as he repositioned himself next to Zero "I love you, Zero..". His voice reverberated off the walls, into Zeros pink-tinged ear. The silver-haired vampire blushed, turning his face away from Kaname, a hand lacing its way around his waist, he blushed a deeper crimson and faced Kaname, averting his eyes "I-I love you too, Kaname...". The man smile, creases at the corners of his lips. It was the first time Zero ever seen him smilelike that. The older vampire was usually so contained- even to Zero. To say that he was shocked was an understateme. Zero, giving a faint smile to the man laying next to him, thought it was a dream. Something like this could not be so real. Kaname never smiled -ever- at least in the time Zero had known, not even at yuuki. Just smirks… He loved the smile Kaname gave him, it was warm and loving. Zero blushed and smiled warmly back as Kaname spoke, his low lusty voice ringing out "I really do." Zero was happier than ever, snuggling up to Kaname, enjoying the older vampires warmth. He no sooner closed his eyes, wishing everything stayed, until in one fail swoop, he felt cold. He opened his eyes to his own room, his own bed, and that he was alone- no warmth. He cursed himself as he glanced over at his clock "Three twenty-eight" he mumbled before rolling onto his side, unable to sleep, trying to ignore the hard bulge in his pajama pants._

Morning did not come soon enough for Zero, and the day felt like it lasted a week. Zero was so bored, the sun was rising and just as Zero stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another in his hands. He sighed, looking at his uniform splayed on his bed. He touched the chain that was connected to the breast pocket of the jacket and sighed. He remembered the day he got it, it was raining and Kaname had walked through his bedroom door with Cross-sama and Aidou. Cross-sama smiled, as did Aidou. Kaname wearing the same blank face as he always did. He chuckled as he remember Aidou walking forward hesitantly, his hands jetting out, a small box sitting on the union of both of his palms, he looked up with a smile "H-Happy birthday Zero-kun. F-from me, Cross-sama a-and Kaname-senpai." Zero looked at the box shocked- the three of them did this? He was surprised to say the least. He knew Cross-sama night do something like this, but not the three of them. The only thing that shot through his mind was that Cross-sama told the rambunctious blonde, and the blonde told Kaname, but what came next was shocking to him. Zero reached for the box, and Aidou pulled it away from him slightly and looked back at Cross-sama, who nodded. Aidou broke the silence as Cross pulled a frilly pink bag from behind his back, Kaname reaching into his pocket pulling out a small box. Aidou smiled "You have to choose which present came from who first!" Zero had a look of grief pass over his face and snapped at Aidou, snatching the box from his hand "This is from Cross, the pink ones from you, and..." he paused, shaking his head slightly at the fact Kaname was holding a gift for him "The one Kaname is holding is his own." Cross-sama and Aidou began to laugh, a smirk reaching Kaname mouth. When the room died down cross smiled "You are wrong about all three!" Zero squinted at the man in glasses "What?" Aidou giggled "Your holding Kaname-senpai's. Cross-sama is holding his own." Zero chuckled at the memory of how easily he was tricked, but frowned that he was tricked THAT easy. Zero smiled to himself, passing his hand down the length of the chain, before picking the jacket up and placing it over his right shoulder. He sighed and looked into the tall mirror in the corner of his room, he sighed and closed his eyes, placing his left hand over the eccentric tattoo on the right side of his neck. He inhaled deeply and walked from his room, the door softly clicking shut behind him. On his way down the hall, he saw Cross-sama, who smiled, eagerly increasing the speed at which he was walking to get to Zero. He stopped, catching his breath, once he reached Zero, patting him on the shoulder. "Zero-kun! I need your help with something!" Zero sighed "What is it?" the chairmen giggled "I'm remodeling the bathroom and i need help painting!" Zero sighed again "Sure." Cross-sama smiled happily "Great! Meet me in the bathroom at seven!" Zero nodded, turning to open his door back up and throw his jacket inside, lazing on his bed, dozing. He hadn't noticed how long he layed there, sprawled on his bed, until he looked at his clock as he stretched, six fifty-seven.

Zero opened the door the the bathroom, a waft of fumes seeping into his sensitive nose, he coughed and covered his mouth. He looked around the room to see Aidou standing, painting a wall light blue. He went to turn and walk out, but to his dismay, Aidou recognized Zeros scent and tackled him to the floor. "Zero-kuun~ I've missed you!" Zero froze on the floor, Aidou hugging him tightly, he tryed not to breath, it hurt his head, but what he smelt now, hurt him worse. He smelled Kaname all over the energetic blonde. His dream flowed into his head, and in pushing the blonde off of him, stormed out of the room leaving Aidou on the floor, Cross-sama at the door way with paint and paint brushes in his hand, calling after him.

Zero scowled, growling as he walked, reaching the fountain near the school. He sat on the fountains cement lip and rested his elbows on his knees, sighing. Thinking he shouldn't of pushed Aidou away, and what he was doing in the first place. He sighed and looked at the pathway leading to the fountain and sighed. He began thinking about everything. How he was a vampire, Cross-sama, how he fed from Kaname, what he did at any point, and how everything had come to him harboring feelings for Kaname He had sat there for a while, the sun had set, and the moon was reaching its place high in the sky. Right then he made up his mind,whispering it to himself "No one...i wont tell no one that d-" he paused, an essence he knew very well, approaching Soft foot steps echoing as the person drew nearer, Zeros heart beat synchronizing with the steps. His heart beat became to fast, outrunning the footsteps, the foot steps becoming louder and louder. Zero, still looking at the path way,saw a shadow cast in the moon light, he looked up, only to see Kaname Who was clad in a crimson button down shirt and black slacks, his hands at his sides, chestnut colored hair framing his beautiful pale face "Hmm, Zero? What are you doing here?" Zero sat upright "That's my line." Kaname took a few steps closer, Zero , who was shaking faintly, tryed to breath evenly, his heart beat speeding up at kaname's advancement. Kaname took a few more steps then sat beside Zero "Aidou is with kaien. Did cross not ask for your help?" Zero stared at a tree near the pathway "I don't see how any of that is your business." he spat out, squinting his eyes, staring daggers at the tree. Kaname searched the path and trees for anyone, then began on the task of finding where Zeros gaze layed, he sighed ever so lightly,a brilliant plan smacking him in the face, and with lightning speed, stood in front of the tree Zero stared at with hatred. Kaname let a small grin slip to his lips "Did i not tell you before, if you gazed at me with those hatred filled eyes..." he paused, Zeros eyes widening, as he quickly attempted to avert his gaze. Kaname, was not having that, and with the same speed as before, caught Zeros chin between his thumb and index finger, finishing his sentence "I would punish you." Zeros eyes winded more, crimson burning under them "You cheat!" Zero yelled, pulling away from the older vampire, slapping the brunettes hand from his face, giving him a genuine and trademark glare. Kaname only chuckled lowly at this protest "But, Zero... you did it again." kaname's grin grew wider as the brunettes words registered "You-!" Zero was cut off as Kaname threw the boy on his shoulder and sped from the fountain, the two ending up inside of kaname's dimly lit bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! Aren't you glad to see me!? =) I am. ^^ I am so so SO sorry that I have not updated this in a while! =( Buuuuuut guess what story I'm gonna start writing about? ^^ This oooone! I'm finally getting back into the groove of things! I haven't watched vampire knight in SOOOOOOO long. =( I'm ashamed. :( Aaaaanyways…. I'm going to be overhauling this story! It's going to be a few chapters and reaaaaaly plotty! Who's ready? Oh- a reminder- thingy… if you really like vampires check out true blood. ^^ it's a tv-show on HBO but you can watch it online ( ). I've got one story up of mine, one I re-did for someone upon permission, and I plan on doing another. Aaaand if you're into kuroshitsuji too look out for a special oneshot I'll be doing. =)


End file.
